


chase this light with me

by superhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x23 Spoilers, Body Worship, Bottom Dean, Cas get some lovin', Episode Related, M/M, Post-11x23, Riding, Top Castiel, it's all very tender, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, to recap, the world was no longer ending. Dean’s mother was alive again. Sam was safe. The two of them were together. And Dean was cozied up in this little shack with Castiel, angel of the Lord, with no one else around. They had time. The perfect time, in fact, for Dean to do something he had wanted to do for years."</p>
<p>Post 11x23, mild S12 speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chase this light with me

After everything that went down with God and the Darkness, it had been a busy few weeks. Dean had found his mom, miraculously back from the dead, but then had gone back to the bunker to find both Sam and Cas gone. After some digging, they tracked Sam down, in London of all places, and managed to get him free of the clutches of the Men of Letters there. Despite knowing that Sam was in trouble, it was thrilling to work with his mom. She knew her stuff, and her protective instincts were just as strong as Dean’s, so they got Sam back with surprisingly little trouble.

Now they had the entire English chapter of the Men of Letters (Persons of Letters? Dean didn’t know anymore) on their tails, but at least they were together. 

Except for Cas.

Dean prayed to him as often as he could, but it was frustrating not knowing if his desperate pleas were even being heard. He wished he could just get confirmation that Cas was okay, wherever he was. Sam said he had been zapped away by a banishing sigil, but if he had ended up back in Heaven, it might have taken him awhile to get back from the portal. And then Dean and Mary had been overseas rescuing Sam, and apparently Cas’ cell phone wasn’t working anymore. So, radio silence. 

Dean was worried. On top of Cas being missing in action, there was the problem of security. The bunker was no longer safe. Which was a shame, because now that Mary was there with he and Sam, it felt like more of a home than ever. Sitting in the war room, debating their next move, Dean felt cheated. His family was mostly together, but they couldn’t enjoy it, because some English assholes thought they were a threat. 

“Dean?” Mary said gently. “What are you thinking?”

Dean shook off his thoughts and focused on the conversation. “I hate to say it, but we can’t stay here. They know exactly where to find us, and even all the lore books in here won’t protect us, cause they’ve probably got the same ones.”

“So, what then?” Sam asked. He didn’t seem particularly fazed. Maybe it was something about spending time with Mary.

“We need to split up,” Mary said. “I hate it, but it’s the best solution.”

“What? No,” Dean said. “We just got you back, and now you wanna leave again?”

“I know, sweetie,” Mary replied. “But we have to be practical. They know you’re not dead now. And they probably aren’t happy about me being back from the dead either. So they’ll be after all of us. If we split up, we have a better chance of evading them.”

“That was always Dad’s plan,” Sam said bitterly. “Keep us out of everything, to try to keep us safe.”

“Your dad was scared for you,” Mary said. “I wasn’t there, and I’m sorry about that. He did the best he could, but you were also a lot younger then. You hadn’t seen what you have now. I trust you two. And besides, we’re not splitting up entirely. I’m staying with you, Sam.”

Sam looked pleased by this statement, but then his face turned troubled. “That leaves Dean on his own, though.”

“I’ll be fine,” Dean said roughly. He would. It sucked that they had to split up, but his mom was right. It made the most sense. And he would feel a lot better knowing that she and Sam were together. They would take care of each other, and he would be fine.

Mary smiled softly. “The way I hear it, he won’t be alone for long,” she said. “Surely Castiel will find you soon, Dean.”

Well. They don’t call it mother’s intuition for nothing, do they, Dean thought. He could feel himself blushing, but there was no sense in arguing the point. Sam was giving him a sappy, supportive look, so obviously he knew what Mary was getting at. 

Dean sighed. “Okay, so where do we go?”

“I texted Eileen earlier, to see what she knew about the English chapter. She knew they existed, but hadn’t had any contact,” Sam said. “She’s pretty pissed on our behalf, though. Offered us a safe house to use, out in the middle of Nebraska somewhere.”

“Okay, you and Mom head there then,” Dean said. “I’ll make for Rufus’ cabin in Montana.”

“Bad idea,” Sam said. “They knew everything about us, Dean. We’ve used that cabin before, I’d bet anything that they know about it. We can’t take that chance.”

“Okay, then I’ll find somewhere else and get in touch once I’m safe. We need new phones too. Raid this place for supplies, take whatever books you think you’ll need,” Dean said.

Sam and Mary nodded, then headed into the library and the kitchen respectively. Dean remained sitting at at the war room table, and dropped his head into his hands to pray.

'Cas, can you hear me? I hope you can. We’re splitting up, the bunker’s not safe anymore. Mom and Sam are going to Nebraska. I’ll find a place to lay low. Let you know where. Come back, please.'

\----------

Dean said goodbye to his mom and Sam the next morning. They were driving a nondescript little sedan that Mary had hotwired. Dean was so damn pleased to know it was her and not Sam who had gotten them their wheels. His mom was awesome. 

“Be safe, sweetheart,” Mary said, kissing him on the cheek. “Let us know when you get someplace quiet, and we’ll plan from there. For now, we just need to stay out of their reach.”

“Love you, mom,” Dean said. He wasn’t taking any chances. He needed to say that as often as possible.

“I love you too, Dean,” she said, then slid into the passenger seat.

“You two watch out for each other,” he said to Sam, who had just finished loading up the trunk.

“Of course,” Sam said. “You be careful, alright? And let us know when Cas finds you. I’m worried about him.”

“Yeah, I will,” Dean said, pulling his brother into a brief hug. “We’ll be in touch.”

Dean waved goodbye as they pulled away, then headed back inside to finish packing up for himself. He passed through the garage and looked wistfully at Baby. He knew he couldn’t take her on his little vacation, she was too damn conspicuous. The Men of Letters would know all about her, and would be watching for her, Dean was sure of it. Didn’t mean he liked it. He just hoped they would leave her alone when they came back to scope out the bunker again. 

He loaded up the car he’d stolen, and locked the bunker behind him, though it wouldn’t do much good. Then he got in the car and drove away, wondering when he’d be able to come back.

\--------

Two days later, Dean was holed up in an abandoned cottage on the shores of a lake in Missouri. He had let his mom and Sam know where he was, and had prayed to Cas to tell him the same, but of course, only Sam had replied. They still had no plan for how to deal with this situation. The Men of Letters weren’t monsters, this was no usual hunt. 

Dean was going over the lore books, hoping to find some sort of concealment spell that could hide them from their pursuers, when he heard a knock on the door. He was out of his seat in a flash, gun pointed towards the doorway. If it was someone looking to take him prisoner, they probably wouldn’t bother knocking, but Dean wasn’t going to take a chance. He eased the door open slowly, with his gun still raised.

But it wasn’t the English supernatural police on the other side of the door. It was Cas.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, lowered the gun, and opened the door all the way. Cas stepped inside.

“Dean,” Cas said, in that unique tone of voice. No one else ever said Dean’s name quite that way. “It’s good to see you.”

“Alive and kicking,” Dean said. “I’m glad you’re okay too, Cas.” That was a bit of an understatement, but it was the best Dean could do, for now. He debated pulling the angel to him for a hug, but settled for gripping his shoulder tightly, giving him a squeeze and then letting go. 

“Thank you for updating me with your prayers,” Cas said, coming into the cottage and sitting down on the worn sofa. “I was so relieved to hear from you. I hadn’t expected to, ever again.”

“Yeah, well, for once things ended not with a bang but with a whimper,” Dean said, sitting down beside him, close enough that he could feel the heat from Cas’ body. He craved that proximity. It felt so good to have Cas back here beside him. Where he belonged.

“So both God and the Darkness are gone,” Cas said thoughtfully. “Or Chuck and Amara, whatever we’re calling them now.”

“Yeah, but not dead,” Dean clarified. “So the universe isn’t going to implode or anything. Which I count as a win.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed. 

“Hey, uh, sorry you never got much of a chance to talk to God. Chuck,” Dean said awkwardly. “I know everything happened so fast at the end there, and then he was kinda dying.”

Cas smiled ruefully. “I was upset about that, at first,” he said. “But you’re right, everything did happen very quickly. In some ways, it was enough just seeing him. Knowing that my faith hadn’t been misplaced, even if he wasn’t the perfect being I always imagined him to be. I have talked to him though, through prayer. He knows what’s in my heart. He doesn’t respond, but I don’t expect him to, or need him to. I’m content knowing he hears me.”

“That’s big of you,” Dean commented.

“I just don’t want to be angry anymore,” Cas said. “Being so close to Lucifer, feeling his rage and his bitterness, the way they ate away at him all those years, it frightened me. I refuse to be like him.”

“You won’t be,” Dean said firmly. “I promise, Cas.”

Cas just gave him one of those looks, the deep, unreadable kind. There was gratitude there, and fondness, and a few other things Dean couldn’t discern. 

“So what is the plan to avoid being captured by the Men of Letters?” Cas asked, abruptly changing the subject.

“We’ve got no plan. We split up so we’d be harder to find, but other than that, I’ve just been sitting here going through these books, trying to find a concealment spell or something, one without a counter-spell.”

“I’ll help,” Cas announced. Apparently catch-up time was over. Dean shrugged and passed a stack of heavy books over to Cas, and they both began to read.

\--------

A few hours later, they’d found absolutely nothing helpful. Dean yawned and stretched, rolling his neck from side to side. 

‘You’re tired,” Cas observed.

“A little,” Dean admitted. “It’s been a crazy few weeks, you know? But we gotta keep looking. I don’t want to be on the run forever.”

“It’s okay to take a break, now and then,” Cas said softly. “The world isn’t ending this time, Dean. I’m not even sure we’re in immediate danger. I imagine the Men of Letters are taking some time to regroup as well, to come up with a plan. We have time.”

“Time for what?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled at him. “Time for you to sleep more than four hours, to start,” he said. “Go to bed, Dean.”

Dean shivered slightly. He really liked hearing the word ‘bed’ in Cas’ voice. He stood up from the couch, but he hesitated before making his way to the small bedroom at the back of the cottage. Cas was right. They did have some time. Even if the Men of Letters were after them already, it seemed pretty unlikely that they were going to be violent. They could have hurt or killed Sam, they’d had plenty of chances, but other than that one shot to prove that she meant business, that uppity blonde hadn’t touched him. 

So, to recap, the world was no longer ending. Dean’s mother was alive again. Sam was safe. The two of them were together. And Dean was cozied up in this little shack with Castiel, angel of the Lord, with no one else around. They had time. The perfect time, in fact, for Dean to do something he had wanted to do for years. He took a deep breath.

Reaching out a hand to Cas, he said, “Only if you join me.”

Cas stared at his outstretched hand, then looked up into Dean’s face. There was hesitance in his eyes, but also a terrible and beautiful hope. Dean smiled at him, as reassuringly as he could. An answering smile bloomed on Cas’ face, and he placed his hand in Dean’s, and allowed himself to be led to bed.

They stripped down to their boxers with surprisingly little awkwardness. The hard part had been making that first move, but now that this thing between them had finally been acknowledged, it progressed naturally. Cas climbed into bed first, laying down on his back. Dean got in beside him, curling towards him and resting his head on Cas’ chest. It felt better than he had ever imagined, being here with Cas. The angel slowly carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, and Dean leaned into the touch, practically purring. Then Cas’ hands drifted lower, smoothing down Dean’s back, and the touch went from comforting to arousing.

“Cas,” Dean said. He didn’t want him to stop, exactly, but he wanted to make sure Cas was fully on board before letting things get too out of hand. “We don’t…”

Cas kissed him.

In all the times Dean had pictured their first kiss, he was always the one to make the first move. He was so surprised by Cas taking the initiative that he forgot to kiss back for a second, but then he pressed his lips against Cas’ with all the passion he had been repressing all these years. 

Deepening the kiss, Dean shifted so that he was more or less on top of Cas, trying to get as close to him as possible. Cas made a pleased noise, reaching up to hold Dean by the hips, trapping him against his body. Dean could feel the heat of Cas’ cock against his bare hip. He rutted forward, chasing the friction, and scraped his teeth lightly over Cas’ neck, loving the way it made him shiver.

Dean was struck by a sudden thought. As far as he was aware, Cas had only been physically intimate with one person, and that hadn’t exactly ended well for him. As much as Dean wanted to thrust against him roughly until they both came, he also wanted to take care of Cas, to show him how good it could really be. 

Dean was pretty sure he could manage that. It had been years since he’d been with anyone with whom he’d felt any real emotional connection, but even with the people he knew he would never see again, he liked to make it good for them. He didn’t want them to just remember him as another notch on the bedpost, he wanted to make them smile at the memory, to feel cherished and desired, even if only for that one night. 

But this wasn’t just some hook-up. This was Cas. The guy who had always been there for Dean, who had given up so much for him, who had been by his side through all kinds of crazy shit and kept coming back, even when it seemed impossible. He deserved the best. He deserved everything.

Dean pulled away and sat up so that he could take in the sight of Cas spread out beneath him. His lips were swollen from Dean’s kisses, his pupils dilated with desire. A faint blush stained his cheeks and travelled down over his chest. 

“You’re gorgeous, Cas,” Dean said thickly. “God, look at you.”

“You are too,” Cas said. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled. “Maybe,” he said. “But you don’t need to tell me that now. I’m gonna be real good to you, Cas. You’ve had a rough go of it lately. Let me take care of you. Please.”

Cas nodded, seemingly unable to find anything to say. Dean kissed his forehead tenderly, then the tip of his nose and both cheeks before pressing a light kiss to his lips. He used one hand to lightly stroke across Cas’ collarbones, from side to side, then suddenly sucked a dark mark onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder, loving the way it made Cas gasp with surprised pleasure.

Dean moved lower, flicking his tongue lightly over one of Cas’ nipples. He could feel Cas twitch under him, so he repeated the motion, then sucked the hard bud into his mouth. Cas cried out and brought one hand up to bury it in Dean’s hair. Dean pulled off and smirked at him. “Good?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cas panted out. 

Dean did the same thing on the other side. Cas was breathing hard now, but Dean was just getting started. He kept one hand rubbing lightly at Cas’ nipple while his mouth travelled lower, tracing his tongue over the Enochian tattoo on Cas’ hip. 

“This is so hot,” he said. “I know it’s for protection, but fuck, your hips are perfect. This drives me crazy.”

Cas stared at him, wide-eyed. He was obviously unused to hearing this kind of thing, which only made Dean more convinced that he was taking the right direction here. Cas needed to know how wanted he was, how treasured. And Dean planned to show him. 

“Can’t believe I finally have you like this,” he said, stroking over the tattoo with one thumb. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Cas, but it never seemed like the right time, and I could never admit it. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair tenderly, then down his face. “We’re here now,” he said. 

“Mmnn-hmnn,” Dean agreed. He moved his hand so that it was resting on top of Cas’ cock through his thin boxers, not using any pressure, but loving the feel of him through the fabric. Cas whined and pushed his hips upwards, seeking more contact. Dean chuckled and stroked him once, twice, then gently pulled Cas’ boxers down, leaving him naked and hard, his cock curving up towards his stomach, thick and gorgeous. 

“Damn,” Dean said, looking down at him. “I’ll say it again, Cas, you are so goddamn perfect.” He reached down to stroke Cas again, admiring the softness of his skin, slightly slick with the precome leaking from Cas’ cock. Cas’ head fell back against the pillows, his eyes closing shut. Dean halted his movements, but kept his grip on Cas’ erection.

“Open your eyes for me, baby,” he coaxed. “That’s it. Look at me while I touch you. Look at how nice you look in my hand.”

Cas did as he was asked, fixing his gaze on Dean’s hand as it moved up and down on Cas’ erection, pumping steadily. Keeping his eyes fixed on Cas’ face, Dean lowered his head and licked a stripe down the length of Cas’ cock, making the angel cry out again. Dean kept his mouth soft, just teasing Cas with little licks, taking just the head into his mouth while using his hands on his shaft. He could make Cas come like this, he was sure of it, but he wanted more, wanted to be closer still.

Dean drew back slightly, loving the dissatisfied whine that Cas made when his cock slid free of Dean’s lips. “You okay?” he asked, smoothing Cas’ hair away from his forehead, damp with sweat.

“Dean, please, I need more,” Cas said. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got you,” Dean said, leaning back to shimmy out of his own boxers, finally letting his own cock free of their confines. Cas immediately zeroed in on his erection, reaching out a hand towards him. Dean allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Cas’ hand on him for a few minutes, but then gently pulled out of his grasp.

“I’ve got other plans,” he said, kissing the disappointed pout off of Cas’ lips. “You’ll like them, I promise.”

Reaching over to the small table beside the bed, Dean withdrew the bottle of lube he had stashed there the other night. He hadn’t exactly been planning for this, but he’d had a whole place to himself, so he’d indulged in some quality alone time the night before. Cas looked intrigued, and spread his legs further, but after pouring a small amount into his hand and spreading it around, Dean reached behind himself, slowly easing one finger inside.

Cas breathed out his name, sitting up slightly so that he had a better view. Dean smiled down at him, sliding his finger out then back in, repeating the motion until he felt stretched enough to add a second finger. There was a slight ache this time, but it quickly disappeared.

“Dean, please, I want to feel you,” Cas whispered. Dean nodded enthusiastically as Cas made an undignified scramble for the lube, slicking up his finger. With Dean’s encouragement, he gently slipped one of his long fingers in alongside the two that Dean already had buried inside himself. Dean groaned at the sensation, feeling full and yet still wanting more. 

Cas was staring at the place where He was inside dean with an awestruck expression on his face. They found a rhythm together, both of their hands working. Their combined fingers located Dean’s prostate and he hissed with the intense pleasure of it, sparks flying behind his eyes.

“Dean, please, I need to be inside you,” Cas said, practically begging. Dean agreed. He was past ready for it, well-stretched from their fingers and so hard it hurt. 

“Do we need, uh, protection?” he asked awkwardly. He would love to feel Cas inside of him with nothing between them, and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be an issue, but he was no idiot when it came to safe sex, so he figured he ought to ask.

“I don’t have my angel blade,” Cas said, so drily that it took Dean a second to realize that he was joking. Christ. Dean was so gone on this guy.

“Smartass,” he said. 

“No,” Cas said, turning serious. “Your human prophylactics are unnecessary. I would like to feel you without barrier, Dean.”

Dean moaned. Cas had such a nice voice for bedroom talk. Some other time, Dean was going to convince him to say all kinds of dirty things to him. 

He withdrew his hand, and used the other to gently push Cas back flat on the bed again, Cas’ finger slipping out of him at the same time. Then he scooted forward and wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock, holding it steady while he lowered himself onto it. 

Cas let out an incredible noise as he was sheathed inside Dean’s body. Dean, by contrast, made no noise whatsoever, but his whole body shuddered as he stretched to accommodate Cas’ cock inside of him. Fuck, he felt perfect.

“You feel so good inside of me, babe,” Dean said. 

“Dean,” Cas said, holding himself still with obvious effort, “I’ve never…”

“Shh,” Dean whispered. “I’ve got you, Cas. I’ve got you.”

Dean guided Cas’ hands to his hips to steady himself, then began to move. He rocked back and forth slowly, feeling Cas’ cock drag against his prostate. Cas picked up the rhythm quickly, and began to move along with Dean, rolling his hips forward steadily. Dean had known, somehow, that it would be like this between them. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about destiny, but he knew that he and Cas were meant to end up like this, wrapped up in each other, bringing each other both comfort and pleasure. 

Dean was riding Cas in earnest now, the small room filling with the sound of skin on skin and the soft noises they were both making. Judging by Cas’ breathing, he was getting close. Dean sped up his movements, and brought one hand down to work over his own neglected cock. Cas whimpered at the sight of Dean touching himself, and he lost the rhythm for a second before picking it back up. 

“Are you close, Cas?” Dean asked. “Come on, babe, wanna see you come for me. Wanna see how beautiful you look when you let go.”

That seemed to do the trick. Cas gasped out Dean’s name and thrust into him forcefully, then went still, his mouth going slack with pleasure as his orgasm washed over him. The sight of it combined with the feeling of Cas’ release inside him tipped Dean over the edge as well, and he came all over his hand and his stomach, streaking his skin with white. 

Dean slumped forward, suddenly exhausted. Cas dropped a kiss into his hair, then rolled them over, sliding out of Dean as he did. Dean tried to tug himself free to grab a washcloth, but Cas held him firm, and a second later, Dean felt the tingle of Cas’ grace as he cleaned them both up. 

“That’s a handy trick,” Dean said. He had ended up on his side with Cas pressed tightly behind him. He wasn’t used to being the little spoon, but he had to admit, it felt pretty nice.

“Mmnn-hmnn,” Cas said. “Dean, thank you.”

Dean twisted around so that he could look at Cas. “Just an FYI, you don’t have to say thank you after sex,” he informed him.

Cas smiled. “I’m aware,” he said. “I meant more for the manner of it than for the act itself.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean said. He kissed Cas briefly. “You’re welcome. Anytime. You deserve it.”

Cas’ expression grew solemn. “Based on the popular culture download I received from Metatron, this may be somewhat of a cliche, but Dean, you need to know- I love you.”

The funny thing was, Dean did know. He’d known it for a long time. Cas had been saying it in various ways, not all of them verbal, for years now. Most recently, it was the simple phrase “I could go with you.” More importantly, though, was Dean’s more recent realization that he loved Cas back. He hadn’t figured that part out quite so quickly, or if he had, had tried to avoid thinking about it. But now Cas was looking at him like he was expecting to be patted on the back and then dismissed, and Dean couldn’t have that.

“I love you too,” he said, so softly he wondered if Cas would hear him. But of course he did. His expression turned soft and adoring, and he leaned in to kiss Dean again, lingering this time, pulling away and then returning.

“Go to sleep, Dean,” he said. “I’ll watch over you.”

\-----------

Dean woke the next morning feeling warm and secure. Cas was still holding him closely, and when Dean turned to look at him, then angel smiled and brushed Dean’s hair off his forehead. “Good morning,” he said. “You slept calmly, for about seven hours.”

“Seven?” Dean said. “You’re a good influence, Cas.”

“I like to think so,” Cas replied. “Go brush your teeth, then come back here so I can kiss you.”

“Bossy,” Dean laughed as he swung out of bed and headed for the bathroom. “I like it.”

“I know,” Cas said from his position on the bed. “And I intend to make good use of that information.”

Well, that was a promise Dean hoped he would keep. Once he had brushed his teeth and splashed some cold water on his face, he returned to the bed. Cas was sitting up against the headboard, leaning against the pillows, so Dean prodded at him until he spread his legs wide enough for Dean to settle between them, sitting with his back to Cas’ chest, head tipped back onto his shoulder. Cas kissed him then, cradling Dean in his arms. 

After a few minutes, Dean pulled away with a sigh. “As tempting as it is to stay in here all day, we gotta have some balance,” he said. “We’ve still got a situation to deal with.”

“I know,” Cas said, the deep rumble of his voice reverberating against Dean’s back. “You should call your mother and Sam.”

“We should call them,” Dean corrected him. “You’re a part of this family, Cas. You have been for a long time. Just in a different way now, I guess. We’re gonna fight this thing together, all four of us.”  
“I would enjoy speaking to your mother,” Cas admitted. “I admire her greatly, from what I have seen.”

“She already likes you, too,” Dean said. “I can’t wait for you to meet her in person.”

“I look forward to it as well,” Cas replied. 

“Alright, then,” Dean said, reluctantly pulling himself out of Cas’ arms and getting out of the bed. “Let’s go figure out how to stay hidden from a bunch of English scholar types who think we’re the problem with the world.”

“If they truly knew you, they would know that’s not true,” Cas said.

“I know,” Dean said. “Not too long ago, I probably would have agreed with them, handed myself over without a fight. But Sam was right when he said that we are good. We’re not perfect, but we are good. And we do our best. So screw these guys who think the world is better off without us. God himself said the world needed us.”

Cas looked at him fondly. “Not just the world,” he said. 

Dean smiled. The world wasn’t ending. His mom was back, Sam was safe. Cas was okay. And they were together. They could do this.

“I know,” he said again. “And when this all over, I promise, Cas, things are gonna have to settle down eventually. We’ll get our time then.”

“And until then, we’ll take what time we have, and make the best of it,” Cas said. 

Dean could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Sunday Smutday a thing? We should make it a thing. I guess it's one interpretation of Sunday Funday, but I prefer to be upfront about it. 
> 
> I love hearing from you all. Your comments mean so much to me. I also love making new friends, so come say hi on tumblr http://pomegranatedaffodil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Title from the Jimmy Eat World song of the same name.


End file.
